What the Future Holds
by G1NGEY
Summary: Team RWBY find out about a new team, some friendships might be made, the first few chapters are set just after the end of Volume 2. Rating could change because of possible future content.


**Hey this is my first time writing anything, thought I'd give it a go, not really sure where this story will end up, hope those who read it enjoy!**

* * *

It was lunch time at Beacon, and the sun shined into the dinner hall, team RWBY and JNPR were sitting together at a table, each person with their preferred meal. Ruby was eating a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, Pyrrha simply eating a salad, Nora had a plate of pancakes. Ren just had a cup of tea, Weiss an Apple, and Blake a book, not hungry but reading instead. Jaune and Yang were the only one's eating Beacons standard lunch meal.

Weiss was scolding her team leader, "Ruby, don't eat so fast, you will get indigestion". But these words fell flat to their leader as Ruby devoured the cookies. Weiss simply signed and glanced over to Nora, who was addressing the table about her dream from last night, although only Ren and Yang seemed to be listening completely.

"...and there I was, surrounded by a twenty Boarbatusk...",

"there was ten, and they were Beowolves" Ren chimed in.

"...but they were no match for me, and so I smashed them to pieces! And made it back in time for pancakes",

Ren just shook his head and went back to drinking his tea "this is the third time she's had this dream this week".

Hearing the story end Blake glanced up from her book, that she was quietly reading, looked at Nora, then at Ren, and lastly at Yang, giving her a quizzical look, thinking how could she pay so much attention to someone's dream but have such a short attention span in class, but before Yang could notice Blake looking, Blake went back to her reading.

Weiss rolling her eyes, now turned to face Pyrrha and Jaune, who were talking about Jaune's training. "Do you want to focus on aura tonight",

"uhh... I'm not sure, can we focus more on weapons training... for the tournament",

"Jaune, if we don't focus on your aura training we might never find out what your semblance is".

With that the pair ended their little conversation, noticing Weiss, who quickly looked down at the table, not meaning to eavesdrop. "So... Pyrrha, did Ozpin want to speak to team JNPR today as well?",

"No, I feel only team RWBY was asked to see him, after what has happened recently I understand why" Pyrrha did not mean any offense to team RWBY, but still got a sour look from its members. How was Torchwick using an underground train system to let Grimm into the city of Vale their fault, sure it was their job to stop it from happening but, they got Torchwick out of it, and a lot of White Fang members perished in the tunnels.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

The four members of team RWBY were in the elevator heading to Professor Ozpin's office. All with a look of concern on their face, as the door opened, Ruby walked out first. With her head down, Ruby stood in front of Ozpin's desk, Weiss and the others following quickly behind. Professor Ozpin was staring through his window, out at Ironwood's fleet just outside of Beacon. When he heard the elevator door open, Ozpin turned to face team RWBY, taking a sip from his mug.

"Well this has certainly been an eventful few days, and I'm sure that after helping save Vale, you all just want things to get back to normal, but I was Hoping we could have a chance to talk about what happened".

"Ok... sure" was all that came from their leader's mouth.

Ozpin gave a slight smile at team RWBY. "Good, I've already spoke to Dr Oobleck, he was rather proud of you four, although he did leave out some details... What exactly happened on the train?".

Ruby was the first to speak, "when we got on the train we started searching the carriages while making our way to the front of the train",

Weiss chimed in "the carriages had armed bombs in them".

Then Blake spoke "I went to detach the carriages, but they detached themselves",

Yang then mentioned "so we split up, Ruby, Dr. Oobleck and our dog Zwei stayed on top of the train and tried to get to the front, me, Blake and Weiss tried going through the carriages".

"A smart choice, so far this matches up with what Bartholomew said, what happened once you split up?".  
Yang started this time, "the three of us started making are way to the front of the train, there was a woman in our way, very short, she had pink and brown hair, with white streaks, I stayed back and tried to fight her while Blake and Weiss went on ahead".

Weiss then started speaking, "me and Blake continued through the carriages until this guy with a chainsaw was in our way, I told Blake to keep going while I kept him busy, he wore White Fang uniform, I couldn't see his face".

Blake continued "I kept going until I ran into Roman Torchwick, we fought, then Weiss was thrown into the carriages with the White Fang member behind her, I knocked Roman out and ran to help Weiss".

"And what happened to you Ruby?" Ozpin asked,

Ruby responded "well, me, Dr Oobleck and Zwei also started making are way to the front, we ran into some robots, Paladin's I think? We kept moving forward but eventually we split up, Dr. Oobleck and Zwei went back to hold off the Paladin's, telling me to go on ahead".

"And you all met at the front of the train I presume?", the team nodded in unison.

"Good, now I only have one more question, Yang, what happened to you between fighting this woman you mentioned and meeting up with the rest of team RWBY".

Yang shifted nervously, trying not to keep eye contact with anyone. "I fought the small woman, I... was unconscious for a while, not sure how long, when I woke up the woman was gone, that's when I went to join up with the rest...", Yang purposely leaving out the part about when she woke how she had seen a different woman walk through a red portal and disappear.

Ozpin looked at Yang and simply nodded, "ok then you may all leave now, but remember I'm not just your headmaster, I'm also a huntsman, and it is my duty to protect this world from forces that conspire against it, and if any of you ever need to talk to me, please don't hesitate to ask".

And with that team RWBY made their way back to the elevator. But as they got to the elevator Glynda Goodwitch stepped out of the elevator "Professor Ozpin, team COAL have returned from their away mission", Ruby and Yang had a quizzical look on their faces, Weiss and Blake apparently not paying attention to what Glynda said.

Once team RWBY was in the elevator, Ruby turned to her team "who is team COAL?",

"I don't know sis, they can't be first years, I don't remember that team being formed on initiation" Yang replied. Blake and Weiss remained silent deep in thought.

"We should find out who they are, let's split up and ask around" the rest nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'll go and talk to team JNPR, maybe Jaune or Pyrrha knows" Ruby suggests,

Blake chimes in "I'll ask Velvet, if this team's not first year's maybe she will know who they are...",

"ok I could ask Professor Port or some of the other professors" Weiss adds,

"I can go check the gym and practice stadium " Yang concluded.

When the elevator door opened team RWBY split up to investigate in their respective places. Ruby found team JNPR in the library, Ren and Pyrrha reading books on different Grimm, while Jaune had an X-Ray & Vav comic, and Nora asleep beside Ren.

Ruby walked over to the team and sat opposite Pyrrha.

"Hello again Ruby, how was your meeting with Professor Ozpin?",

"oh, it was fine, just asked us a few questions is all... Pyrrha... Do you know a team COAL?".

Pyrrha thought for a moment, then simply replying "no, I haven't, sorry Ruby", "oh, no worries, I was just wondering". And with that, Ruby left the other team to their learning time. Hoping the rest of her team would have better luck.

Weiss was almost at Professor Ports room, lessons were over for today but Weiss still waited a moment, knowing Professor Port he might still be lecturing a class not realising the lesson has ended. Once Weiss got to the door, she knocked three times before entering, once inside the classroom, Weiss could see Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck talking to each other at, the desk in the centre of the room, they must have been in deep conversation was all Weiss thought as she got closer to them.

"Ah, Miss Schnee, what do you require?", Oobleck said in his rather fast paced voice.

"Well Sir, I wanted to ask you two who exactly team COAL is?",

"they are a very strong and effective team, second years at this academy but were sent on a mission for Ozpin..." was all Port could say before Dr. Oobleck responded

"ah yes, very effective, work well together, although that might be because of their Faunus heritage, yes Ozpin sent them on a mission, search and destroy, Grimm nests between Vale and Vacuo, Grimm attacks in that area increased previously, but Ozpin sent them on the mission at the beginning of the academic year".

Weiss struggling to take everything in at once simply nodded and thanked the two teachers for their help and exited the classroom. 'Time to meet up with the others' was all Weiss thought as she made her way back to her dorm.

Meanwhile Blake was looking for Velvet, Blake had looked everywhere for any sign of team CFVY. Eventually she bumped into Velvet as she was rushing out of the lunch hall. "Velvet... hi, are you ok?",

"what? Oh, hi Blake, yeah I'm fine, Cardin just being Cardin",

"oh, they didn't hurt you do they?",

"oh, no nothing I can't handle". Blake looked at Velvet, trying to see any bruises or signs that Cardin had been picking on her,

"okay, can you help me? My team is wondering about a team, team COAL, we've never heard of them". Velvet looked at Blake, a little confused at the interest of this team,

"well, this would be their second year, they were nice when I met them, but I never really talked to them, an all Faunus team, they looked out for each other and stood up to the school bullies, they were impressive fighters as well, I haven't seen them this year yet".

"Thank you Velvet, I should probably go and find the rest of my team",

"yeah ok, speak to you later Blake", and with that Blake left for the dorm rooms.

* * *

While the rest of the team went to investigate about this new team, Yang slowly made her way to the training areas, her thought was that if this team has just returned from a mission the last place they would be is the practice stadium, but Yang went anyway. When she entered the stadium she could see Russel, Dove and Sky from team CRDL getting ready to fight. But Yang couldn't believe anyone would want to do a practice tournament fight, three against one. Especially as the one appeared to not have a weapon in his hands.

As the three circled, the lone fighter simply stood there, arms crossed, waiting for them. The guy had pitch black hair, and was dressed smartly, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Black trousers and black shoes, he also appeared to be wearing a dark grey waist coat. As Yang got closer to the front seats of the stadium, Yang could see the guy had a tail, pitch black like his clothes. Yang watched and waited as she had never seen this guy around Beacon before.

"Come on guys, I've got places to be" said the mystery man, still un-armed. Dove and Sky made the first move, running at him, one from the front and one from the back. The guy smirked and mumbled under his breath, "here we go" and with that he closed his eyes. Yang looked in amazement as the guy didn't react to the two charging him from either direction, then as the blades were about to make contact with him, he vanished, then the clatter of metal as the two's weapons collided, both now looking a little worried. Yang looked around, trying to relocate the person, suddenly Russel went flying across the stadium, almost into the stands.

Yang looked at where Russel had been moments before to see the mystery person with a staff in his hands wielding it like a bat. Dove turned to face his opponent, sword in hand, but switched it to his gun form, and started firing shots at his opponent, the fighter looked at him and signed, each shot should have hit, but as the shot was about to hit, he would vanish again, moving forward. Until he was right in front of Dove, weapon no longer in hand.

Dove now started swinging his sword wildly, trying to get some distance between him and the fighter, Sky now fighting alongside Dove, sword and Halberd vs fists as their opponent dodged the strikes and slashes coming his way, jumping backwards momentarily off the ground, vanishing before touching the ground, and reappearing mid-air, between Dove and Russel, at their head height, with his right hand he punched Dove in the face and with his left foot kicking Russel in the chest, knocking both to the ground. Before landing.

'Wow' Yang thought as she continued watching. Russel watched this as well, recovering from the strike he took earlier, started to charge his opponent, the fighter looked and smirked running towards him, before he reached Russel he started to do a barrel roll but before his back reached the floor, he vanished again, appearing next to Russel, and now he was mid barrel roll, rolling the same direction as he was charging. Russel was sent flying again, this time into the stands with a swing of his staff. Dove, who had stood back up and started running at the fighter who had his back to him now.

With his sword over his head, mid swing towards the fighters back. He vanished moments before contact and swept Dove before he could react. And with another swing, this time a downward swing Dove was sent into the floor. With that the three fighters were on the floor leaving the mystery fighter standing. The fighter's weapon shrunk into a small rod, the size of his hand and put it into his pocket. As he made his way to the exit of the stadium Yang just watched, until he was about to open the door to leave, Yang shouted "hey! Wait!". The fighter looked in the direction of the voice, when he spotted the blonde.


End file.
